Please Don't Leave Me
by Matrix Taylor
Summary: As Flay and Kira are drifting further and further apart, Flay becomes desperate to save their relationship, reaching the brank of insanity.


AUTHOR'S NOTE: This idea came from actually reading Mechanics of Control: Wicked Game written by one of my favorite authors, Madamhydra. Actually, it's mostly my sick, twisted mind at work. HeHe Oh, and does follow the video but changed stuff here and there.

DISCLAIMER: Gundam Seed and Please Don't Leave Me do not belong to me.

SUMMARY: What started out as love or at least a deep relationship caused by one attempting to fully manipulate the other, automatically begins falling apart as the war between Zaft and the Federation forces becomes deeper involved. As they begin to drift apart as he becomes obsessed to protecting the Archangel, Flay becomes desperate to save their relationship…

PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME

**Da da da da**

**Da da da da**

**Da da da da da**

Flay, in desperate hopes of keeping the one person she has truly now realized had real feelings like this, she reveals to him about her parents and herself being an orphan. She thought it would be the best way to hold his attention long enough to actual tells him how she felt. She wanted him to know that she understand everything about her that he possibly could and how she truly felt about him. But, before she could, he spoke the words that stopped her heart cold.

"Flay, I think we should…break up. We're not right for each other." He tells her.

It was then that something inside of her completely snap. But she was ready for this in case. It was why Flay was glad that they landed here on the Earth and managed to talk Kira into coming with her to this secluded enough place where they could be alone. However, she knew that he would want to get back to the Archangel as soon as possible just to protect it. She knew that he may be…difficult.

So when he went grabbed his bag off of the bed upstairs, she also grabbed it not willing to let it go.

"What are you doing? Let go!" Kira says, jerking the bag away from her. He only had about two hours left before the Archangel took off and he really did not want to get left behind.

"No!" Flay says, tears at the corner of her eyes.

"I mean it!" Kira says, pulling at the bag only to have her holding on to it.

**"I don't know if I can yell any louder! How many times I've kicked you outta here?"** Flay sung as she continued to pull at the bag not willing to relinquish it. But with one nice, hard tug, he pulled the bag out of her hand and hunched it over his back. **"Or said something insulting?"**

Kira did not answer her. Instead he turned and headed for the door. She stood there with her arms folded over her chest for a second, willing to let him just leave. She wore a very nice pink dress that fell to her knees and the top of her red hair pulled into a ponytail. Kira himself was dressed in Federation soldier uniform. It complimented his blue eyes and brown hair very much. Her idea of seduction didn't work.

**Da da da da da**

But, something in her heart just could not let him walk away from her.

**"I could be so mean when I want to be. I'm capable of really anything!"** She sung as she quickened her steps, following behind him. She grabbed his bag just as he got to the stairs and he instantly turned around to face her, staring into her gray eyes. He could see the pain in them instantly as she continues to sing. **"I could cut you into pieces…but my heart is…broken…"**

He really felt bad especially about everything. However, he felt that he did not really have a choice. He wished that everything was different and he did not have to make the choice. However, he knew that he had no choice.

**Da da da da da**

Just as he turned back around hiding the turmoil of emotions inside of him and took a step, he suddenly slipped and found himself tumbling down the flight of stairs leading to the second floor of the house. His bag, filled with plenty of things he needed with him on the Archangel, pummeling him as he and it fell together. Then he fell, back slamming hard against the marbled floor and sending jolts of pain down his bag hitting him and then falling away as he pushed it off of him. His head hurt terribly yet he knew he was lucky that after a fall like that, he wasn't crippled. He found it hard to keep conscious and the only thing he had a good view, yet blurry view of was Flay who was now making her way downstairs.

"**Please don't leave me. Da da da da da da. Please don't leave me. Da Da da da. I always say how I don't need you but it's always gonna come right back to this. Please, don't leave me."** He heard Flay sang as she made her way down the stairs and stood over him.

Then, everything afterwards goes black.

(Archangel)

Tolle Koenig knew that something was wrong. He knew that maybe, since the war, he was probably becoming quite paranoid. Nevertheless, he just could not shake the feeling. It could also because both Kira and Flay has yet to come back. What was even more bothersome was the simple fact that no one knew where neither he nor Flay ran off to. He just could not shake the feeling all day. His suspicions were confirmed when everyone was called onboard because it was now ready to take off and both Kira and Flay was not one of the few amongst the crew…

(Secret House: Kira's POV)

When Kira finally came too, he saw Flay standing again over him. He moaned, clearing the cobwebs from his head and getting his thoughts going again. It was when he tried to move that he realized something was wrong. He tried to pull use his hands and feet but could not. It was then he realized that both his hands and feet were tied to the headboard and posts.

"What's going on? What are you doing Flay?" Kira asks, jerking at the restraints that held both arms and legs.

"What does it look like? You feel down the stairs and I took care of you. I stitched you up myself!" Flay answered proudly.

"Flay the archangel!" Kira says.

"Forget them!" Flay answered. Her grin became a frown as he noted the golf club in her hands and could not help but wonder what she planned to do with it. **"How did I become so obnoxious? What is it with you that makes me act like this? I've never been this nasty."**

Da da da da da

Flay stood up and pretended as if she was getting ready to make a hole in one.

**"Can't you tell that this is all just a contest? The one who wins will be the one who hit the hardest?"**

Kira swallowed as she took the golf club and used the end to caress his cheek and slowly moved down. Kira's eyes followed the club, not sure just how much trouble he was in or just how much Flay has lost it. It was then it dawned on him that the marbles that caused him to fall down the stairs was her doing.

**"But, baby I don't mean it. I promise?" She says, her eyes glowing with innocence.**

Kira again looked back up to hold her gaze. She smiled gently, though Kira didn't trust it. Then his eyes suddenly got wide as she brought the club over her head.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" He yelled as she brought the club down hard on his feet, breaking every last one of his toes in one swing.

**Da da da da da**

A few hours later, Kira woke up again to the smell of delicious food cooking. As his body throbbed in pain and the memories of the waking hours which passed, he wondered how long it has been since he was out this time. Did anyone on the Archangel leave the atmosphere of Earth and headed off without them? Was someone out looking for him and Flay?

**"Please…don't leave me. Please don't leave me."** He heard Flay sing repeatedly aloud, sounding as happy as she could be.

It had to be her cooking in the other room. He wondered how far he could get before she caught him escaping. He knew that it was a risk but it was one he was willing as long as it got him away from her and he could get to help. He twisted until the rope was loose enough for him to get his hands out, though it hurts to even move. Afterwards, he worked on the rope holding his feet, trying to ignore the throbbing pain in his feet as the one who caused him this pain sung in the next room.

**"I always say how I don't need you. But it'll always gonna come right back to this. Please don't leave me."**

Dragging his feet behind him and trying to be as quiet as he can, he silently snuck out of the room which he now realized was the den. He managed to get just to the front door when she came out of the kitchen.

"I hope you love salad because I made…" She says but stops in mid-sentence as she sees Kira trying to escape.

Kira wasted no time as he opened the door and quickly tried to escape. However, a bunch of marbles was waiting for him. Again, he found himself slipping on them and falling, hurting his back and other parts he probably did not have.

"Uh uh! Naughty, naughty," Flay says as she comes up to him and, taking him by the arms, dragged him back inside.

She dragged him back into the den and grabbed the golf club again.

"No! Don't!" Kira pleaded.

**"I forgot to say aloud," **she says as she lifts the club over her head. "**How beautiful you really are." **This time, however, she shattered his ribs as well as breaks at least three more of his toes on the other feet. **"I cannot be without,"** she sings as she lifts it again over head and brought it down this time bringing it down on his knee. **"You're my perfect little punching bag."**

After she was done, she threw the club aside, and bent down over him, caressing his cheek gently. She gave him that sad little look again. But this time, Kira did not fall for it.

**"And I need you. I'm sorry."** She sung softly as he passed out again from the pain.

**Da da da da da**

It was the only thing that granted him mercy. As long as he was unconscious, he was granted relief from the onslaught of pain that he felt all over his body now. Silently he vowed that once he got up, he was going to get as far away from this place as possible.

**Da Da Da Da**

**Da Da da Da**

**Da Da Da Da Da**

As he felt himself again fading into unconsciousness, he heard her sing, **"Please, Please, don't leave me."**

**(da da da da da)**

(Secret House: POV)

When Flay awoke in the bed, she was surprised to find that Kira was no longer in the bed with her. She instantly got up and hurried down the stairs to find Kira who was using as much as his strength to make it down the stairs. She found herself beginning to panic as she heard the familiar voice of the crew from the Archangel calling nearby.

**"I'm here!"** Kira yelled, falling over at his rush to get to the door.

**"Please don't leave me!" No don't leave me! Please don't leave me!"** Flay sung as she ran into the next room and grabbed the axe.

She charged at him and he looked back in time and saw her with the axe. He made barely managed to dodge as her first swing missed.

**"I always say…I always say how I don't need you but it's gonna come right back to this," **Flay sung as she swung the axe.

As he dodged each blow with each one coming uncomfortably close, he headed back the way he came, found himself facing Flay and no weapon in sight. He managed to grab the middle of the axe and keeping her from using it while trying to turn his way back towards the stairs. He could hear the sounds of his friends coming closer now. He knew he would be rescued in a minute. That is, if he could last just that much longer against her. He was not to his full strength and he knew that she just happen to be in better shape then he was. Nevertheless, he had worse. He had to live long enough to protect his friends and the Archangel.

**"Please don't leave me. Please don't leave me. I always said how I don't need you but it's always gonna come right back to this. Please don't leave me."** Flay says.

Somehow, she got the upper hand and she manages to get back the axe, charging at him and swinging it. But, being a pilot had perfectly homed Kira's reflex where he instinctively dodged the blow and pushed her away from him at the same time, causing her to fall over the rail head first. He could hear her scream before he heard the crash.

Flay felt the bones in her body shattered and everything becoming blurry. She saw his face at the top of the stairs. It was surprising to her that Kira could ever harm her let alone let her fall. It wasn't as painful really as knowing that she was going to lose the one thing that meant so much to her. The thing she tried so hard to keep that she would do anything. She heard someone break through the door and feet shuffling pass her, calling out to Kira.

"Please, please don't leave me," Flay whispers before the darkness completely claims her and she took her last breath.

~FIN

Side-Note: Well…tell me what ya' think!


End file.
